baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Companions
Introduction Requirements: Recruiting party members is relatively simple compared with some games, but turning them down and in some cases dismissing them from the party to recruit again later is hazardous. A few potential party members can only be recruited under certain circumstances: Skie Silvershield can only be recruited if the party kept Eldoth after his request to rescue her, Garrick will not join until the Silke subquest in Beregost is completed (and will leave if rejected, but will return to the game later), Quayle will join only after the Cloakwood mines, Safana wants to explore the Flesh Golem cave, but will remain thereafter, Alora (stand watch, talk to her a couple of times). Other characters will leave the party and in some cases disappear if certain requirements are not met: , Kivan (will leave if removed from the party), Xan (speak politely or neutral to him or he leaves, although Viconia will abuse him roundly with no effect). A lot of characters have goals, stated purposes for joining the party, but only a handful of characters have fairly involved quests that are required to keep them around or in the party. These characters will join immediately, but they will leave the party if their tasks are not completed within a certain time or if the player enters a certain area. Minsc of course wishes Dynaheir freed, Coran wishes to face Wyverns in the fourth Cloakwood forest. There are teams that cannot be split up; if one of them is asked to leave, the other will leave the party also: the romantically involved Dynaheir and Minsc, and Jaheira and Khalid (also disappear if declined. Jaheira's laconic "No tears shed for those lost in righteous battle" upon other party members' death is replaced with an anguished wail should Khalid die!), Montaron and Xzar. Many party members will request to join the party once; if declined, they can not be recruited again, and will in most cases disappear from the game. Montaron and Xzar (disappear), Jaheira and Khalid, Dynaheir and Minsc, Yeslick Orothair (disappears), Edwin (stays if refused), Viconia (disappears, deal with Flaming Fist, reputation -2 when joins), Shar Teel (challenges, and therefore requires, male party member). The exceptions, that will never disappear or leave the party due to obscure player actions are: Imoen, Ajantis Ilvastarr, Alora (joining requirement), Faldorn, Kagain (despite a lot of scripted talk about his goal and its completion), and Tiax. Some companions only join the party for the duration of a storytelling segment, or quest, see below. Many Good and even Neutral characters will leave the party if the player's Reputation falls below certain levels; Evil ones will leave if it goes too high. Players may use NPCs as mules to store items on, but this should not be considered 100% reliable even with precautions such as adding them to the party occasionally. But that would be a good start: :Quote: * IF party recruits an NPC * AND does not get sufficient XP after that * AND leaves that NPC somewhere * AND does not visit that place for some time * AND gets sufficient XP during absence from the area in which NPC was left * THEN that NPC may (or may not) “refresh” to one of the predefined .cre entities (of higher level than NPC was when left alone), thus robbing the party of any items left on him/her and giving default items instead. NPCs dialogue will also be reset or moved to some unpredictable point during this (Such as Kivan will accuse you of not helping him find Bandit Camp even if you never spoke about “Camp”, only of “Bandits”). http://www.gamefaqs.com/pc/75251-baldurs-gate/faqs/2456 Baldur's Gate companions |15 |16 |17 |15 |10 |9 |- | |Kivan |data-sort-value="3"|Chaotic Good |Elf |Ranger |High Hedge |data-sort-value="18.12"|18/12 |17 |14 |10 |14 |8 |- | |Minsc |data-sort-value="2"|Neutral Good |Human |Ranger |Nashkel |data-sort-value="18.93"|18/93 |15 |15 |8 |6 |9 |- | |Montaron |data-sort-value="8"|Neutral Evil |Halfling |Fighter/Thief |Candlekeep Coastway |16 |17 |15 |12 |13 |9 |- | |Quayle |data-sort-value="6"|Chaotic Neutral |Gnome |Cleric/Illusionist |Wyrm's Crossing |8 |15 |11 |17 |10 |6 |- | |Safana |data-sort-value="6"|Chaotic Neutral |Human |Thief |Lighthouse |13 |17 |10 |16 |9 |17 |- | |Shar-Teel Dosan |data-sort-value="9"|Chaotic Evil |Human |Fighter |Mutamin's Garden | data-sort-value="18.52" |18/58 |17 |9 |14 |7 |11 |- | |Skie Silvershield | data-sort-value="5" |True Neutral |Human |Thief |Silvershield Estate |11 |18 |15 |15 |8 |13 |- | |Tiax |data-sort-value="9"|Chaotic Evil |Gnome |Cleric/Thief |Baldur's Gate Southwest |9 |16 |16 |10 |13 |9 |- | |Viconia DeVir |data-sort-value="8"|Neutral Evil |Drow |Cleric |Peldvale |10 |19 |8 |16 |15 |14 |- | |Xan |data-sort-value="4"|Lawful Neutral |Elf |Enchanter |Mulahey's Lair |13 |16 |7 |17 |14 |16 |- | |Xzar |data-sort-value="9"|Chaotic Evil |Human |Necromancer |Candlekeep Coastway |14 |16 |10 |17 |16 |10 |- | |Yeslick Orothair |data-sort-value="1"|Lawful Good |Dwarf |Fighter/Cleric |2nd level of the Cloakwood Mines |15 |12 |17 |7 |16 |10 |} Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear companions |data-sort-value="8"|Chaotic Evil |Drow |Sorcerer |Coast Way Crossing |12 |14 |16 |19 |12 |16 |- | |Dorn Il-Khan |data-sort-value="8"|Neutral Evil |Half-Orc |Blackguard |Boareskyr Bridge |19 |16 |14 |10 |15 |16 |- | |Neera |data-sort-value="8"|Chaotic Neutral |Half-Elf |Wild Mage |Bridgefort |11 |17 |14 |17 |10 |11 |- | | Rasaad yn Bashir |data-sort-value="8"|Lawful Good |Human |Sun Soul Monk |Coast Way Forest |16 |16 |14 |11 |14 |14 |} Baldur's Gate II companions Links Category:Companions Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE Category:Baldur's Gate (games) Category:Baldur's Gate: EE Category:Infobox Needed